1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a fan. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to maintain efficiency and ensure a long life for electronic products such as personal computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, a fan for dissipating heat is used. Such heat-dissipating fans are indispensable for these products.
A fan typically includes a frame and a copper bushing, and the copper bushing is disposed on the center of the frame. A fan also includes a stator, a rotor, a circuit board, and other elements that enable operation of the fan, and these elements are assembled on the copper bushing and fixed in the frame. Because the copper bushing has a high strength and a high heat dissipation ability, it is widely applied in current fans.
In order to prevent the stator from rotating when the rotor is rotating, an adhesive is required between the copper bushing and the stator, so that the stator can be fixed on the copper bushing. However, placing drops of the adhesive between the copper bushing and the stator may increase assembly time and cost. Further, the cost of copper bushings is continuously increasing in line with increases in the cost of copper, placing a higher burden on manufacturers of fans.